


Aftermath

by Kit (KittheKarkles)



Series: The au where everyone has powers and its basically found family (mcyt) [3]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Everyone has a special ability/power/object, FML, Gen, i managed to put everything in the characters tag, mcyt - Freeform, this kinda sucks ngl, told yall i couldnt tag, tubbo just cries hes scared :( - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:28:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27177890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittheKarkles/pseuds/Kit
Summary: After the 'Incident' in the End, most things went back to normal. But Tubbo still seems scared of someone....
Series: The au where everyone has powers and its basically found family (mcyt) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1977643
Comments: 1
Kudos: 190





	Aftermath

To put it simply, Tubbo was scared of Dream. The poor boy had a nightmare about Dream killing everyone, and he almost did. That was what scared Tubbo the most. Tubbo made sure to not be alone with him, and rarely talked to him anymore. The small bee boy was stuck to Tommy or Wilbur’s side more than he already was.   
Everyone had noticed this of course, it wasn’t everyday that people started avoiding each other like the plague. One day, Wilbur sat Tubbo down and asked him about it.   
“Hey Tubbo….why have you been... avoiding Dream so much? We’ve all noticed…” He explained to the younger, and Tubbo’s eyes quickly darted to the ground, not wanting to look Wilbur in the eye while talking.  
“He scares me.” Tubbo whispered quietly. “He just scares me. I-” Tubbo inhaled. “I had that nightmare...” Wilbur nodded as Tubbo talked, “And i-it almost came true- he was just- so deranged. It was- it was terrifying.”  
Tubbo paused, he was slightly shaking remembering it all. Wilbur just hugged him.   
“You’re okay Tubbo. It’s all okay. He won’t hurt us, or you.” Tubbo weakly nodded.  
Tubbo was still scared of Dream, no doubt about that, Wilbur’s reassurance, while making him feel better in the moment, didn’t help in the long run.  
Tubbo would usually be staying near Tommy or Wilbur, and tried his hardest to not be near the masked man. It was almost a phobia of him, and multiple people had tried talking to Tubbo about it, and it resolved almost nothing. Not even Bad’s kind words and reassurance helped, and he was practically an expert on making people feel better.

“Why not just have the kid sort it out himself?” Techno questioned Wilbur, since he had noticed Tubbo’s avoidance of Dream too. “If you guys have already tried then it's a problem for him to figure out.” Wilbur had been talking to Techno about Tubbo, asking him for advice.   
Wilbur paused, thinking about the idea. “Well….I guess if Dream and him watched the camp together maybe they can sort it out…” He murmured to himself. Techno stood up and started to walk away.   
“Sounds great, I’ll go tell the others...our plan. “ Techno smirked as he continued walking off. Tomorrow would be an interesting day. 

Tubbo woke up the next morning to Tommy towering over him, and for some reason, Tubbo’s bees on...his head? “Tommy….what are you doing…?” he asked, rubbing his eyes. “And why are the bees on your head…? Get them down from there…” Tubbo stood up and gently grabbed the bee pile from Tommy’s head, much to Tommy’s protests. “Awww darn it….I wanted to have a bee army like you!” Tubbo stuck out his tongue. “They aren’t an army. They are my friends!” Tommy just nodded.  
“Well uh, I woke you up to say that you and Dream are watching the camp today while we go gather some stuff from the village. See ya!” And before Tubbo could respond, Tommy had run off to join everybody else who was leaving.   
Tubbo looked around, trying to figure out where Dream even was, he spotted the masked man cleaning up the remains of last night’s campfire, and getting out the grill rack to reheat some food for breakfast.   
“Hey Tubbo!” he called, and Tubbo paled a little, it sank in that he was alone with Dream, and that scared him, Dream scared him, ‘Oh god what will I do-’ Tubbo felt a hand on his shoulder and almost jumped out of his skin.  
“Woah woah calm down Tubbo-” the voice said, snapping Tubbo fully back into reality, he was staring at the painted eyes of Dream’s mask, and quickly backed up.   
Dream paused, and frowned. “You alright? You look like you saw a ghost!” Drops of sweat pooled on Tubbo’s face as he tried to find something to do so he wasn’t all too close to Dream. He kept remembering the ‘Incident’ in the End whenever he looked at the masked man, how he looked so deranged- and then Tubbo started to remember the nightmare he had about it. Remembering images of his dead friends on the ground, staring up at the person who was going to kill him. Tears started to fall down Tubbo’s face, as he just kept remembering.   
Tubbo heard talking but it sounded like static.  
“ -bbo” What? “ -ubbo… -you okay?” Who is talking?   
“Tubbo! Are you okay?” Dream’s voice had broken through the static and Tubbo realized he was sitting on the ground in a heap of tears. Dream was knelt down, and he had removed his hand from Tubbo’s shoulder after he realized what was going on.   
“Tubbo. Are you okay?” Dream asked again. Tubbo just shook his head and backed up a little more, his bees had flown towards him and were resting on his shoulders, nudging away the stray tears. Dream hesitated for a moment before speaking. “Are...are you scared right now Tubbo?”  
Tubbo slowly nodded, hugging one of his bees gently. Dream took a breath and unclasped his mask and laid it on the ground, so Tubbo could actually look at him. “Tubbo, look into my eyes for a second, and know that I’m not going to do anything to you. Okay?” Dream inhaled. “Are you scared of me Tubbo? You look scared.”  
Tubbo hesitated before murmuring a quiet “Yes…” to him. Dream frowned for a moment, glancing down at the ground, before back up at Tubbo.   
“Can you tell me why?” Dream asked, he had a feeling why, but there is always a chance he could be wrong.  
Tubbo inhaled and said quietly, “T- The end….and t-the nightmare I had-” Tubbo stopped talking as he choked up again.  
Dream slowly walked over to the boy and crouched down to his level, looking him in the eyes. “I’m never going to hurt you, or any other of our friends. I promise.” Dream held out his pinkie, and had a sad smile on his face.   
“P-Promise?” Tubbo asked, looking at Dream.   
“Promise.” Dream said, and then Tubbo’s pinkie locked with his.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi yes hello i did a thing
> 
> I dont really have much to say about this? It kinda sucks ngl
> 
> but i can say to prepare the tissues soon :)


End file.
